


Fantasías secretas

by newyorkblues



Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Akaashi Keiji, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Soulmates, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, sappy boyfriends, smut and humor, very light
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Akaashi Keiji tiene un pequeño deseo secreto. ¿Qué haría él si Bokuto Koutarou, su novio, piensa que está completamente loco cuando se entere?Aunque puede que la respuesta sea mucho más inesperada de que lo podría haber imaginado.Día 1 — BDSM.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028197
Kudos: 36
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Fantasías secretas

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que sea muy corny, pero es que imaginen que estos son dos bebés que no deben saber ni lo que hacen sdfndsjk si hubiera tenido más tiempo quizá podía hacer algo más detallado lpm, espero lo que les ofrezco no sea demasiada sarna (?

**Día 1:** BDSM

Akaashi Keiji no tenía idea de cómo pedirle a su novio, Bokuto Koutarou, que quería ser el _activo_ en la cama.

De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba ligeramente —no porque fuera alguna clase de puritano, sino porque en los siete meses de relación que llevaban era Bokuto el que siempre tomaba las riendas de la situación.

Por más de que su novio fuera mayor por un año, y también que fuera una superestrella del voleibol y un galán con una gran lista de antiguos amantes, no era solo que le llevaba a ser el _top_ en su relación con Akaashi.

Era también la manera en que ambos se entendían. Cómo Akaashi sabía lo que Bokuto siempre necesitaba, y Bokuto podía sentir lo que haría feliz a Akaashi. Como almas gemelas. Un vínculo que ni el tiempo ni el espacio serían capaces de destruir aunque explotara el universo conocido.

Akaashi resopló. Si tan solo Bokuto pudiera darse cuenta de que deseaba que lo monte…

Nadie diría esas cosas del serio, pequeño y centrado Akaashi, ¿cierto? La gente solía convencerse de que era el hombre perfecto para sus hijas. Educado, guapo —aunque él podría discutir eso y llamarse a sí mismo _normal_ o _no desagradable a la vista_ —, buenas notas en la universidad, una posible beca para trabajar en una editorial de manga…

Pero cuando entraba en la intimidad del cuarto… cuando Akaashi dejaba que sus emociones —y sus hormonas— soltaran las riendas por un instante…

Bueno, si la gente sabía hacer dos más dos entonces lo entenderían más rápido: Akaashi era un poco fetichista para haber perdido la virginidad apenas con Bokuto Koutarou. O « _kinky_ » como le llamaban en internet. Porque sí, por supuesto, había pasado largas horas en diferentes blogs o páginas ocultas leyendo sobre la inmensidad de posibilidades referidas al sexo.

Fue como si una nueva puerta, tan grande como una montaña, se abriera en frente de sus ojos.

Akaashi quiso probarlas absolutamente todas. Las esposas, la asfixia erótica, las nalgadas, la ropa de látex y cuero sintético, las más extrañas y curiosas posturas sexuales.

Así y todo, e incluso después de siete meses de oficializar su relación, Akaashi sentía un remolino de nervios de tan solo pensar en pedirle a Bokuto un ridículo cambio de roles.

Debería haber sido una mierda sencilla, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Pero, la verdad era…

Akaashi no quería _solo_ ser el que pusiera el miembro reproductor en la cavidad anal de su pareja romántica y sexual. Eso era aburrido, y la verdad solo sería un poco más del sexo vainilla que practicaban cuando se sentían muy romanticones.

Lo que Akaashi quería… lo que _en verdad_ quería…

—Akaashi, tu trasero se ve especialmente suave hoy —Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron cuando se dio la vuelta para verle por encima de su hombro—. Tengo la imperiosidad necesidad de golpearlo como a un balón de voleibol.

—Bokuto, por favor no lo golpees como a un balón de voleibol —suspiró—. Recuerda que, si se desinfla, no hay inflador que pueda repararlo.

—¡Descuida, Akaashi, te conseguiré el mejor cirujano plástico cuando sea millonario! —exclamó Bokuto, desnudo, mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas, rodeando los muslos de Akaashi con su cuerpo—

Akaashi apreciaba el cumplido, y le gustaban las nalgadas de Bokuto por muy fuertes que pudieran ser.

Sin embargo, su mente se encontraba en cualquier otra parte en ese momento. Solo recordaba un vino blanco, pasta casera, una película en Netflix que seguía rodando en el televisor de la sala de Bokuto…

Más allá de eso su cabeza estaba un poco en blanco. Se habían besado, sí. Se habían quitado la ropa mutuamente con la desesperación de dos novios enamorados, también. Fueron hasta el cuarto, Bokuto cargándole en brazos por la cadera y Akaashi rodeando su torso con las piernas…

Pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía seguir teniendo sexo con Bokuto hasta que no se lo pidiera. Akaashi no sería capaz de continuar viviendo con la curiosidad.

Las fuertes manos de Bokuto se encontraban masajeando sus pálidas nalgas y sus glúteos; si fuera otro tipo de persona, Akaashi podría haberse burlado de los ruiditos de asombro y los halagos maravillados entre dientes. Como si fuera la primera vez que acariciaba su trasero.

—Bokuto, quisiera que cambiemos de roles —soltó Akaashi, de repente—. Y me gustaría poder dominar toda la situación. Con dominar me refiero a… _ya sabes_.

Las manos de Bokuto se detuvieron sobre su cintura, justo en el momento que dejaba una hilera de besos en la parte baja de su espalda. Se volteó a mirarlo de soslayo, y solo se encontró con la boca entreabierta del otro sobre su piel y sus inmensos ojos de búho mirándole sin poder dar crédito a lo que pedía.

Akaashi tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Por favor —agregó, como si fuera ya la cereza del pastel—. Quiero ser el que controle cuando te corras.

Bokuto le soltó con lentitud, alejándose y con mirada sombría. Akaashi sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies. Tal vez estaba precipitándose demasiado… Bokuto necesitaría un tiempo para asimilar el cambio…

Akaashi se sentó encorvado y abrazando sus propias rodillas contra el pecho. Bokuto seguía cabizbajo, sin decir una sola palabra. Le preocupaba haberle hecho sentir como si… _bueno_ …

Como si Akaashi no estuviera satisfecho con la forma en que follaban.

—Bokuto —Akaashi carraspeó—, lo que en realidad quise decir…

—Akaashi… —dijo Bokuto con la voz rasposa, lúgubre—. Yo…

—¿Sí?

El corazón de Akaashi se detuvo por unos momentos. Comenzó a golpetear más fuerte contra sus costillas cuando Bokuto alzó rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con la suya —y cerró su puño en el aire como una señal de victoria.

Su aura sombría se iluminó de pronto como si fuera una tormenta solar.

—¡Llevo meses esperando que me lo pidieras! —chilló Bokuto, eufórico—. ¡Oh, por Cristo Rey…! ¡No sabía cómo pedirte que me dejaras ser el de abajo! ¡Y que digas que quieres dominar…! ¡ _Uf_! Akaashi, debo admitir que estoy completamente encendido ahora mismo, te vas a tener que hacer cargo de todo esto…

Bokuto señaló con ambas manos hacia la creciente erección en su entrepierna, pero Akaashi estaba demasiado ocupado encontrándose en shock como para apreciar el momento.

No supo cuántas veces parpadeó hasta que agitó la cabeza para acomodar el infinito tren de pensamientos que atravesaba su cerebro.

—¿Tú…? ¿De verdad quieres que yo…? —Akaashi soltó un pequeño silbido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, solo para descubrir que se encontraba sudando—. ¿Lo dices de verdad, Bokuto? Por favor, sé que te gusta ser bromista, pero yo estoy siendo cien por ciento sincero…

—¡Akaashi! —berreó Bokuto—. ¡¿Cómo podría bromear con esto?! ¡Era _yo_ el que temía preguntarte para que no te sintieras presionado a probar otra cosa! ¡Y para que no pienses que siempre quiero acaparar toda la atención!

Akaashi inhaló una gran bocanada de aire por unos segundos. La dejó escapar de su pecho con una risotada desinflada, de esas que no llegan a ser carcajadas porque tu cuerpo no era capaz de salir de su estado anterior.

¿De verdad se atrevió a pedirle a Bokuto Koutarou ser su _sumiso_?

¿Y acababa de recibir un eufórico _sí_ como respuesta?

Akaashi no tenía idea de qué clase de universo paralelo podía ser ese. Quizá se encontraba dormido, o en coma en un hospital, o atravesado un espejo, o cayó en un agujero de gusano…

Pero mierda que iba a disfrutar aquello. Al menos, mientras la fantasía pudiera mantenerse.

Akaashi comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo que lo ponía tan duro al igual que a Bokuto. No era una persona muy pudorosa, pero era consciente del poder que todas esas imágenes mentales poseían en su sistema.

Bokuto se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, a su lado, observando cada movimiento que decidía realizar Akaashi desde la gran revelación.

—Muy bien —carraspeó Akaashi tras ponerse de pie—, haremos así, entonces. Esta noche será mi turno de tomar las riendas.

La nuez de Adán de Bokuto se removió en su garganta cuando tragó saliva con fuerza. Akaashi tomó la botella de lubricante de la mesa de noche donde siempre la dejaban, al igual que un condón que sobresalía de la ya destrozada cajita.

Sus dedos temblaron al desenroscar el látex húmedo sobre su miembro. Quería evitar a toda costa los ojos dorados de Bokuto escrutando sus movimientos —no estaba acostumbrado a ser la persona observada durante el sexo, más que cuando su espalda se arqueaba y apretaba los ojos hasta ver estrellas cuando alcanzaba el clímax.

De repente, el ambiente en el cuarto se puso mucho más pesado. Ahora era Akaashi el que reptaba entre las desordenadas sábanas y recargaba todo el peso entre sus rodillas. Bokuto estiró las piernas de manera casi automática.

—¿Es tu primera vez… haciendo esto? —preguntó Akaashi con la voz ronca.

Bokuto negó varias veces con la cabeza en lo que una tímida risilla brotaba de sus labios hinchados a causa de los mordiscos entre besos. Ellos dos siempre habían sido sinceros sobre sus relaciones pasadas —o las _inexistentes_ relaciones en el caso de Akaashi—, pero nunca le interesó ahondar demasiado en lo que su pareja hiciera con otras personas que no fueran él. Lo sentía como si no fuera un asunto en el cual inmiscuirse.

Pero el hecho de que Bokuto no fuera virgen en el tema y pudieran ahorrarse las incomodidades de las primeras veces solo encendía muchísimo más su propio cuerpo.

Akaashi dio un breve asentimiento. Llenó sus dedos del lubricante ya cálido —se suponía que era uno que ya incluía sienta sensación de temperaturas más altas—, y lo amasó entre los dedos de su mano derecha. No solía lubricarse a sí mismo, así que la sensación era completamente nueva y fascinante.

Mientras sus manos se acercaban hasta el trasero de Bokuto, Akaashi volvió a abrir la boca para declarar algo que no fue capaz de controlar:

—Tienes prohibido tocarme, a menos que yo te lo indique —dijo Akaashi con tono sombrío—. Si quieres que nos detengamos, tendrás que decirlo de manera explícita. Si no, asumiré que quieres continuar. Si gimes, lo haré todavía más fuerte.

La garganta de Bokuto volvió a moverse. Podía ver una vena pulsando furiosamente en su cuello, al son de los brillos de emoción que refulgían en su mirada.

—Sí, Akaashi —respondió Bokuto con la misma seriedad y firmeza—. Haré lo que sea que tú desees.

Akaashi no fue capaz de describir lo que sentía con todo ese poder derramándose de sus manos. Usualmente, era una persona tranquila y que siempre seguía la corriente —no le gustaban los conflictos, y tampoco apreciaba cuando Bokuto se ponía berrinchudo. Siempre era más fácil acceder a que los demás hicieran lo que quisieran —a él no le afectaba en absoluto, así que se sentía en paz por siempre abogar por la tranquilidad.

Pero ahora, con Bokuto a su merced y sus dedos llenos de viscoso lubricante abriéndose paz a través de su entrada, Akaashi se sentía en éxtasis. Como si toda una vida complaciendo a los demás hubiera acumulado tanta energía que ahora le reventaba en la cara como una supernova.

Todavía podía complacer a otros. Lo estaba haciendo con Bokuto. Pero podía complacerlo a _su_ modo; y, también, maravillándose a sí mismo en el proceso.

— _Akaashi_ —masculló Bokuto entre gruñidos—. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que…? ¿Esos dedos tan… tan largos podrían…? ¡ _Hey_!

La voz de Bokuto se vio amortiguada en el momento que Akaashi alcanzó lo que, él supuso, era la próstata. Sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largos y finos; y las muecas que soltaba su novio le hacían pensar que seguro se preguntaba por qué apenas _ahora_ les estaban exprimiendo todo el jugo.

Las manos de Bokuto amenazaron con deslizarse hasta su cadera para apretar las nalgas de Akaashi hasta que pudiera dejar marca. Se percató de ello lo suficientemente rápido, sin embargo, y sus manos regresaron hasta las sábanas para enredarse entre la tela con tanta fuerza que podría haberla roto.

—Puedes tocarme —declaró Akaashi—, pero solo en el torso. No tendrás lo demás… todavía.

Bokuto hizo caso como un sediento en el desierto que acaba de encontrar un oasis. Mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en las zonas bajas de Bokuto, las manos del otro recorriendo su pecho desnudo con el mismo ahínco que las primeras noches de sexo.

Akaashi contuvo un suspiro en la base de la garganta cuando Bokuto presionó sobre sus pezones. Era particularmente sensible en esa zona; así que aquello era un indicador suficiente para detenerlo.

—Suficiente —ordenó Akaashi—, te dije que esta noche es mi turno.

Bokuto obedeció como si fuera un niño bueno. A Akaashi le gustaba aquello. Por primera vez, Bokuto no se revelaba como si fuera un adolescente caprichoso, y no es como si se viera molesto por ello —en sus ojos bailaban llamas de profundo deseo cada vez que Akaashi mascullaba una orden con voz rasposa y seria.

Cuando sintió que había dilatado lo suficiente, usó su propia mano para bombear su propio miembro un poco más. Podía sentir su propio pulso rugiendo en las venas bajo la piel de su pene.

—Date la vuelta —dijo a Bokuto como una orden. El otro, sin chistar, obedeció—. Sabes que, si quieres que nos detengamos, solo debes…

—Akaashi, no quiero detenerme —rio Bokuto tras pegar la mejilla contra la almohada que apestaba ya a almizcle—; si acaso, te pediría que sigas para siempre…

Apretó más las rodillas contra el colchón. Observó la espalda arqueada de Bokuto y su cuello empapado en sudor, cabellos que se salían de su peinado y se apelmazaban contra la piel.

La mano de Akaashi recorrió su columna vertebral como si fuera una ruta hacia lugares desconocidos. Lo hizo con la yema de su dedo índice, de forma tan lenta que se dio cuenta el momento en que Bokuto tuvo un escalofrío y carne de gallina.

¿A qué estaba jugando Akaashi? ¿Podía _de verdad_ hacerlo y no verse como un imbécil tras todo ese numerito de ser el dominante?

Akaashi no sería capaz de mirarse al espejo —o mirar a Bokuto a la _cara_ — si toda la situación acababa fracasando. Puede que fueran sus fetiches y fantasías, pero eso no significaba que fuera realmente bueno en ello.

Llevaba ya semanas teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos que ni siquiera podían compararse a la realidad de que Bokuto estuviera bajo su merced. Lo imaginaba arqueándose bajo su toque, con dientes que apretaban la punta de su lengua para no suplicarle por más porque ya no sería capaz de soportarlo, pero _oh_ , vaya que seguiría deseándolo.

Tenía algo de vergüenza de sí mismo por toda esa locura, si lo pensaba con tanto detenimiento. De algún malestar psicológico en el fondo de su cabeza debía surgir esa necesidad de estar en absoluto control de _algo_ —cuando la realidad era que no podía controlar ni su propia vida.

Pero a Bokuto nunca le había importado que Akaashi no fuera un ser humano funcional —aunque _todos_ pensaran eso siempre de él, porque sabía calzarse bien la máscara de calma y relativa paz—, porque él tampoco era un humano funcional del todo.

Puede que en esas partes desarmadas del otro habían encontrado una manera de arreglarse a sí mismos. Tal vez, aquello que Akaashi no tenía idea de cómo resolver era pan comido para Bokuto —y aquello que para Bokuto se sentía como una ecuación imposible era en realidad un simple cálculo para Akaashi.

Supuso que eran cosas sin sentido para pensar cuando estaban intercambiando roles en la cama, pero también le gustaba creer que todas las cosas que ellos hacían tenían cierto sentido —como si ya nada pudiera ser imposible entre los dos.

Dos partes de un mismo complemento. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Dos restos de polvo estelar que habían estado cerca cuando explotó el Big Bang, y por eso no podían dejar de sentir un magnetismo tan fuerte.

Akaashi acercó la punta del pene entre las nalgas de Bokuto. Lo escuchó gimotear entre las sábanas, y aquello encendió todavía más a la bestia que dormitaba en el fondo de su alma, detrás de las costillas y en algún rincón oscuro de su corazón.

—Ahora, vas a aguantar hasta que te diga que puedes correrte, Bokuto —Akaashi musitó cerca de su oído, y aprovechó para depositar un beso sobre el hombro desnudo—. Lo haremos al mismo tiempo, ¿sí?

El tiempo pasó en un suspiro mientras Akaashi respiraba hondo, se preparaba mentalmente y, al fin, se adentraba en el interior de Bokuto con la suficiente rudeza y suavidad para que fuera —en lo que a él respectaba— un acto placentero.

Bokuto ahogó un jadeo cuando lo sintió tocar fondo, y empezó a respirar de forma errática durante el lento vaivén de las caderas de Akaashi al agarrar ritmo.

Pensó en sujetarlo del cabello hacia atrás para poder besar por su cuello y mandíbula, pero encontró que era mucho más llamativo enredar los dedos alrededor del pulsante y cálido miembro de Bokuto.

No sabía si su novio estaba demasiado caliente o muy necesitado, pero un solo roce de sus nudillos le hizo soltar otro suspiro que escondió entre las sábanas. Supuso que era suficiente señal para decidirse a hacer lo que se proponía.

La espalda de Bokuto se arqueó tan fuerte y sus caderas se alzaron al punto que Akaashi debió tener cuidado para no salir despedido. Ser el dominante en la cama nunca podía serlo del todo cuando una bestia colosal con la fuerza de un titán, como lo era Bokuto, estaba incluido también en el momento.

Podía imaginarse los deseos de Bokuto de poder darse la vuelta, observarlo retorcerse de placer, sonrojarse a causa del estrés físico y emocional que provocaba el tener sexo —pero no iba a darle con ese gusto. Su imaginación podría bastarle, de momento.

Era Akaashi el que disfrutaría de la vista. Más tarde podrían intercambiar otra vez los roles.

—Akaashi —masculló Bokuto, y respiraba tan fuerte que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma anormal—. Creo que empiezo a…

—Aguanta un poco más, Bokuto —murmuró Akaashi con la voz trémula, pero igualmente agitada—. Tendrás que resistir un poco más para mí.

Bokuto aguantó el aire el tiempo suficiente mientras escondía la cara sobre la almohada. Akaashi podía sentir el acelerado pulso debajo de los dedos —y el claro indicador de que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero que evidentemente no era mucho.

Él mismo tampoco estaba muy lejos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Había comenzado a sentir los primeros espasmos involuntarios a causa de las terminaciones nerviosas siendo estimuladas en el lugar _exacto_ que debían.

Tuvo que aumentar la intensidad para conseguirlo, pero no quería ser solo brusco —sujetó los cabellos de Bokuto desde el nacimiento y los acarició con fuerza con la palma de la mano.

—Bokuto, ya es momento —masculló Akaashi contra el lóbulo de su oreja, y él mismo se encontraba no siendo capaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo si seguía moviéndose—. Hazlo por mí, _Koutarou_.

No supo si fue la manera en que el nombre rodó por su lengua como un ronroneo, o el hecho de que Akaashi embestía de manera rítmica contra las caderas del otro, o tal vez los rápidos bombeos sobre el pene.

En menos de unos minutos, Akaashi tuvo que enredar los brazos alrededor de Bokuto y esconder la cara en su hombro mientras el calor y el cosquilleo se expandía por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies.

Bokuto dejó escapar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo expulsaba los restos de semen entre movimientos involuntarios, y acababa por recluirse sobre sí mismo, encogiéndose entre las sábanas mientras Akaashi salía lentamente —estiró un poco sus propios músculos, se quitó el condón usado, y se arrastró con extremidades lánguidas hasta la espalda de Bokuto. Apretó su acalorado y sudado pecho contra el cuerpo de su novio.

Sintió que el otro se relajaba bajo el batir de sus pestañas contra la piel aterciopelada. Bokuto soltó una risita por cada beso lento, húmedo, suave, que Akaashi depositaba en cortos intervalos de tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto mirándole por encima del hombro; descubrió que tenía una mueca autosuficiente en el rostro—. Para las próximas podríamos conseguirte un látigo.

—Bokuto, deja que tu mente disfrute el _ahora_ —gruñó Akaashi tan cansado que no era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo sexo otra vez sin agotarse irremediablemente—. El látigo será para después.

Bokuto se dio la vuelta entre carcajadas. Tomó las mejillas de Akaashi entre sus enormes manos, y le llenó de besos en la frente, los pómulos y la punta de la nariz. Se aplastaron, entonces, mutuamente entre los brazos del otro —en un abrazo donde ninguno diferenciaba que extremidad pertenecía al otro, y en donde sus pechos estaban tan cerca que podían rozarse cada vez que llenaban los pulmones de aire.

Dominante. Sumiso. Activo. Pasivo. Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa cuando pensó que ninguna de esas cosas podía marcar la diferencia más significante de todas al final del día.

Mientras yacieran allí, en los brazos del otro y entre besos por cada rincón de piel, todo lo demás se sentía insignificante por unos segundos.


End file.
